


防风草奶油啤酒披萨

by Evaesther



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaesther/pseuds/Evaesther
Summary: 男玩家x谢恩短打，左右有差，第一人称。单机游戏单机更新。我的意思是我想打游戏……
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	1. 雷雨伴随闪电

**Author's Note:**

> 希望早在谢恩康复之前就能陪伴他，一起生活的脑洞。

醒来时听到雨声。看来今天可以稍作休息了。我这样想着，转过头去，看见身侧拱起的一大坨，缝隙里露出一双通红的眼睛。

“我很抱歉。”我的丈夫带着鼻音说。

这不正常，过去在玛妮农场照顾鸡群和超市打工的经验让谢恩起得永远比我早。可平心而论，在婚后这是再正常不过的事，毕竟心理治疗并不是一次到位，抑郁症偶尔会复发，连绵数日的暴雨更是促进了这一点。至少他的酗酒已经戒断了。感谢上天。

“看来我们都需要休息一天。你想吃什么？”我问他，他只是摇头。我在床头柜掏出巧克力，撕开包装塞到他嘴里，又从浴室拿了热毛巾替他擦脸和手脚。离开房间之前，我对他说：“先等着。”

我到鸡舍和牛舍巡视了一圈，偶尔闪电会把屋顶劈开，但这次新装的避雷针发挥了作用。外面雨是真的很大，石路还没修完，我浑身湿透，鞋也沾上泥巴。回到家时特制·健康披萨叮好了，我顺手拿上房间。拉上深蓝色窗帘，打开音乐，雷雨闪电再与我们无关。

谢恩还窝在床上，挪到了我的位置。我揭开被子，把那只产蛋最多的母鸡塞到他怀里——穿了鸟专用内裤，艾米丽真是个天才——“来，抱着你的小可爱。”

谢恩和母鸡睁大了眼睛看我，我把披萨放下后两个生物都看过去了。“这个不是给你吃的……”谢恩吃惊地阻止那只鸡。趁这功夫，我去浴室洗了热水澡，出来时母鸡安静地窝在谢恩怀里，达德利[1]也爬了上去。我的丈夫一手摸一只，看起来有些困扰。

我吃掉剩下的半个披萨，坐上床，把谢恩连同小动物一起搂进怀里，给他念艾利欧特的新书，直到午饭时间。把饭端上房间时谢恩告诉我母鸡在他腿上生了蛋，于是我决定给他加一个菜。我监督他吃药，在他昏昏欲睡时躺在他身边做农场规划。

我的丈夫总是说他十分感激我的陪伴，但其实需要他的是我。


	2. 本日天气晴朗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恋人未满日常。

"我最近好像变胖了。"谢恩若有所思地说。  
  
时间是上午十点钟，天气晴朗。干草和禽类羽毛温暖的气味在空气中飘荡，是牧场特有的味道。门之隔的另一端，偶尔传来鸡叫，鸭鸣，以及尖喙轻啄木头的声音。是一个普通的周末。当然了，工作日的谢恩根本不会理我。  
  
微波炉缓慢地运作，透明的荧幕反射着的人神色呆滞。我看着那块优雅旋转的披萨——跟辣椒相比，显然这才是罪魁祸首。谢恩还在沉思，或许是不愿承认事实，他心不在焉地拍着腹部。  
  
这时候很难不多想，我移不开视线，回过神时，手已按在谢恩的肚子上。有点失礼的举动，谢恩一愣，"嘿！" 在我道歉之前，他又说："所以，怎么样?你觉得我胖了吗？"  
  
谢恩身材不错，不过他没有健身的习惯，那些肌肉单纯是体力劳动的结果。如今，那几块腹肌还在，却多了一层薄薄的肉将它们保护起来，又像是肌肉往里面缩了。放松时触感很是柔软。  
  
"胖了吗？"谢恩问。  
  
"怎么会呢。"我真心真意地回答他。  
  
谢恩顿时放松下来，他再无顾忌地去拿那个热腾腾的，散发出酱料与熟透肉类混合香气的披萨。他转过身时我手上已经拿好冰镇的啤酒，两罐。  
  
他搔了搔脸，忍不住笑了起来。他带上披萨走向房间，提议道：“那么……打游戏，或者看最新的球赛？”  
  
我紧跟在后，就像过去数个周末那样。说实话我对球赛一窍不通，游戏也打得很烂（这点谢恩和我一样），但坐在他身边，看他眉宇飞扬地解说赛况，看他为赢得一局得意洋洋；看他躺得乱七八糟又无比放松的模样，看他以书盖脸呼呼大睡……这足够消磨掉所有无聊的时光。  
  
谢恩接过啤酒喝了一口，浑然不觉溢出的泡沫稍微沾上胡茬。啤酒还捧在手里，但我好像知道那会是什么样的……沁凉，清新，再加点辣椒，就是夏天和谢恩的味道。  
  
对，还有甜豌豆。  
  
“你喜欢甜豌豆吗？”我问他，“我可以给你带一点，农场长了太多。”  
  
谢恩表示他很乐意让母鸡们尝试解决它。我暗想我一开始就该说是甜豌豆花而非甜豌豆，"我想它们更喜欢香甜的浆果。下次见面带给你。下个礼拜？"  
  
"好吧，下个礼拜。"谢恩指了指电视，"要开始了。"  
  
愉快地拉上门，我隐约听见玛妮在柜台后嘟囔："……年轻人啊。"  
  



	3. 花语什么的怎样都好

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没推完剧情的妄想。都多久了我还没推完剧情。

曾经我也怀着真挚的愿望希望给谢恩送花：春天黄水仙，夏天甜豌豆，秋天向日葵，冬天番红花。等合适的时候送上一捧购自皮埃尔杂货店的鲜花，在婚后每个清晨到农田为他采摘沾有露水的花。直到有一天早上，我骑马路过玛妮的牧场，看见谢恩木着一张脸去上班。他前进的路上有一朵盛放的野花，而他毫不犹豫，目不斜视地绕了过去。  
  
很少人会讨厌鲜花，就如没几个居民会讨厌星露谷特产防风草。但谢恩讨厌黄水仙，可做饲料的蒲公英也不行，或许送花不是一个明智选择。  
  
说起甜豌豆的反应是豆而不是花。房间里也没有花瓶。之前送给他的花都到哪里去了?我不是很想思考这个问题。总之，送礼还是要送当事人喜欢或用得上的物品吧？这样想着，我把花的种子都换成了辣椒，辣椒酱，还有披萨。  
  
距离上次给母鸡吃甜豌豆的可怕对话又过去一个星期，我带着夏季限定的香甜可口浆果赴约。房间没有人，玛妮说他在鸡舍。鸡似乎都喂好了，懒散悠闲地四处散着步，享受阳光与小石子。我推门时最后两只母鸡咕咕叫着也奔了出去。  
  
谢恩就在鸡舍里，靠近饲料槽的地方，背对着。我走近了，才发现他是低着头，轻轻嗅着手上的——  
  
“你说得对。确实很好闻。”他说着，一脸随意地递出那枝花。蕊斜斜地对着我，重瓣是晚霞般的堇紫色。正是夏日绽放的，漫山遍野的甜豌豆。  
  
是谢恩送我的花。  


**Author's Note:**

> {1}：达德利是猫


End file.
